starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven
|fgcolor= |image=Haven_SC2_Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |region= |sector= |system= |suns= |primary= |moons= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate=Temperate |tilt= |gravity= |terrain= |tileset= |geography= |interest= |species=Unidentified sapients (formerly, possibly indigenous) Terrans |originalspecies= |otherspecies=UrubuBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. |language= |faction= Agrian Colonists |population= |capital= |settlements= |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status= }} Haven is a temperate planet in/within range of the Koprulu Sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. History At some point, Haven housed an indigenous species, protoss or otherwise. By the early 26th century, traces of their civilization could still be found.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Regardless, by this point in time, the planet was known to the terrans of the Koprulu Sector. However, while the Terran Dominion was willing to use the planet as an R&R stop,Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (Oct. 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-22. the planet's proximity to protoss space deterred colonization efforts. Second Great War During the Second Great War, the terran colony on Agria was evacuated by Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. The refugees landed on Meinhoff but left after an outbreak of a zerg infestation virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. They resettled on Haven but they soon attracted protoss attention. The protoss detected the zerg virus amongst the settlers, and Executor Selendis led a fleet to purify the new colony. Protoss jamming cut off the colony's communications. At Hanson's request, the Raiders arrived at the planet, leading to a confrontation with the protoss. Selendis maintained that purification was the only solution to the problem, but was willing to let the Raiders handle the situation. Hanson meanwhile maintained that she was close to creating a cure for the virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. and terrans in battle on Haven.]] Raynor refused to cooperate with the protoss to kill all the colonists, believing in Hanson's ability to form a cure for the virus. The Raiders destroyed the protoss , a mothership used to destroy an entire colony base in a single blast. Selendis ordered her forces to withdraw, complimenting Raynor on his skill in battle and hoping his faith in the colony was borne out. Hyperion landed to disembark Dr. Hanson.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. The colonists declared independence from the Terran Dominion,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Safe Haven." (in English). 2010. and gave the Raiders the colonial flag of the old colony of Agria as a token of appreciation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. The Raiders purged the colony of the infestation, saving whoever they could while eliminating those they couldn't. Hanson herself was infested and Raynor was forced to kill her. The protoss later gave Raynor a plaque as a token of appreciation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Notes Haven was to feature in Heart of the Swarm as part of the cut Destruction of Worlds mechanic. The player could send Kilysa to conquer the world as an alternative to Bountiful or Bhekar Ro.2014-09-19, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-09-28 At the time Kerrigan invades, the colony would have still have been infested with a zerg virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 References Category: Planets Category:Purified worlds